It is known to use fungal lipolytic enzymes, e.g. the lipase from Thermomyces lanuginosus (synonym Humicola lanuginosa), for various industrial purposes, such as addition to detergents and in baking.
WO 92/05249, WO 9219726, WO 97/07202 and WO 0032758 disclose variants of the T. lanuginosus (H. lanuginosa) lipase having altered properties.